


Claws

by PropertyOfLinBeifong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Size Difference, Smut, Top Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfLinBeifong/pseuds/PropertyOfLinBeifong
Summary: You had grown accustomed to your boring routine, working in a small coffee shop. An eccentric and teasing redhead doctor certainly would spice up your life.(Age gap! Reader is 20 and Moira is 48! Don't read of you're not into that!)
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter my friends, we shall be hunted :P
> 
> Also, if yall hadn't noticed before, my profile is just full of age gap self insert. (because well... mature women are hot.)
> 
> (for those who read my other fiction, "you're NOT old!" I will be updating soon, I just got distracted by Moira being sexy.

You always wanted to study, to apply to a prestigious university and raise in the world and join all of those people at the top. You wanted to feel confident and talented, you just didn't know if you were capable enough for it. Isn't higher education for like, smart people? What would you even major in? 

You mulled over these thoughts while you handed over a coffee in a sealed cup to the customer and nodded pleasantly. You'd been working at that small, coffee shop ever since you'd graduated from high school two years back. You sorely wished you could have continued studying, but you didn't know what to study, and were helplessly broke. Although, it was by choice as you spent the bare minimum, religiously saving any extra cash in hopes of some day being able to afford tuition at the local university in the city. You lived paycheck to paycheck, and it was not uncommon for you to miss meals for the sake of conserving money. As you turned back to begin preparing the next order, you allowed the scent of coffee fill into your nose and soothe you. You were making a black, strong blend. The customer did not want sugar or cream, just straight coffee and scalding hot. You put care into pouring it into the thermal cup and as you placed a lid onto it, you wondered briefly who ordered the coffee, as not many customers request a coffee this strong and well, bland. You were assured your curiosities would soon calmed as you turned to place the coffee on the counter, and attempted to call out the name. However you struggled to pronounce it, confused you called out. 

"O… O'dera..e?" 

"That would be mine, I believe." came a soothing voice above you. It had the faintest accent to it, and you raised your head up to look into mismatched eyes that made you feel paralyzed to your spot. She was tall and lithe but had a thick aura of confidence and power about her, her fiery red hair brushed back neatly. She adjusted her purple, silk tie with one hand that contrasted beautifully from her black button up shirt, meanwhile her other hand reached out to calmly take the cup from your hands. You shuddered when her hand grazed against yours, and noticed how _long_ her nails were. They were like claws, and you gulped as you couldn't help but imagine the things those claws could do to you if she'd pleased. 

"By the way, it's O'Deorain." she said with a smirk, that caused your mouth to dry and your heart to flutter. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't sure how to pronounce it…" you said with a nervous smile, hoping you hadn't offended her. However she shrugged and waved her free hand nonchalantly by her face. 

"No worries, y/n. Have a pleasant day." she said, her eyes locked on to your name tag on your chest. Said chest contained a heart that felt like it was going to burst. You tried to steady yourself enough to smile and your heart melted when she threw you a casual wink that somehow _dripped_ in confidence. She sauntered out of the coffee shop, and you felt your eyes follow her until she disappeared around the corner, absorbed on the loose slacks around her ridiculously long legs. When she was gone you shook your head, and attempted to get back to work, beginning to put together the next order. Just who was she? Surely O'Deorain was her surname, and you found yourself trying to piece together her uncommon last name to her accent to her pale skin and blazing red locks, but weren't sure where she might be from. 

The rest of the day passed quickly, and almost quicker all thoughts about the sexy redhead you'd met earlier had vanished as well. You settled in for bed in your small but comfortable flat, and slumber consumed you. 

The next day you found yourself yawning as you took the short drive to work, you were opening the shop today, which meant you had to be there by 6:30 to open by 7 in the morning. Despite being a small shop, the place you worked at typically got a lot of business as it was across the street from a large health facility of some kind, and many scientists that came in for coffee throughout the day often had coats and name tags still on them. You rubbed your eyes and stifled another yawn as you clumsily tried to open the door. You caught the smell of cigarettes and turned sleepily towards the direction of the source bothering your nose. For a city as progressive as the one you lived in, you were surprised anyone still smoked at all. Your eyes blurred over a large and thin body, dressed in a crisp white button up shirt, with the sleeves casually folded to the elbows. A deep red vest was very fitted to their body and tucked neatly under it was a skinny, black tie. Black pants had a gold chain that hung from a pocket, and black smart shoes. You realized with a start that said body was looking at you, as you locked on once more to mix matched eyes. 

"Oh…" was all you said as O'Deorain came closer to you, a cocky smirk on her face as a result of noticing you'd been staring at her. She flicked her cigarette onto the floor and stomped on it swiftly with a foot. Every movement she made was fluid and graceful, and you found yourself enraptured by her long limbs. 

"Hello again, y/n." she said amicably, but somehow aloof and disinterested, "Lovely to chance upon you again, hm?" 

"Well, err… I _do_ work here, so is it that surprising?" you asked, trying to regain your senses, but struggling to do because all you could think about was how she'd remembered your name. Instead of talking she simply shrugged and ran her nails through her hair, as if fixing it despite it having been perfect already. 

"Why are you here so early? I'm barely going to open." you said as you finally managed to unlock the door, and opened it. You held it open so she could walk in and to your surprise she took the offer and stepped inside. As she took a few steps in, you stopped to flick the lights on, and moved behind the counter to enter the small staff room to grab an apron. As you tied the apron behind you, you walked back behind the counter to see the redhead leaning on her hip on said counter from the opposite side. Her arms were folded neatly across her chest, as she watched you intently, like you were a bunny and she was a fox hunting you. 

"I enjoyed my coffee yesterday." she said, finally deciding to answer your question, although her tone was dismissive, "I thought it wouldn't hurt to make it a habit to come here more often. I do work right across the street anyways." 

You stopped to look at her briefly in surprise as you prepared the shop for the day. 

"Hm… I suppose it is fitting you'd be a scientist." you said, more to yourself than to her but you hear her chuckle anyways. 

"So, where are your coworkers?" she said casually, her eyes following you intently as you walked around, burning holes into you and making you nervous. 

"We don't typically get customers until 7:20am, so only one person is needed this early, just to open and get the shop ready." you say as you come up to stand across from her at the counter, you leaned on your hands slightly to support yourself on its surface and keep you upright. The unwavering gaze from the fiery woman was enough to make your knees feel weak. As if she knew this, she mimicked your position and leaned forward towards you. She was close enough where you could faintly feel her hot breath on your face, and you could smell her deep cologne and the penetrating stench of cigarettes. You felt a tremor pass through your body, and gulped. 

"And yet… Here I am." she said, her voice smoother than silk. She reached a hand up and you felt yourself tense as your eyes followed the movement. Her sharp nails grabbed hold of your apron, and tugged gently but firmly, and you realized she was adjusting it. Your face fumed in embarrassment and you quickly brought up your arms to push her arm away gently and fix your apron yourself. 

"S-so are you going to order the same thing as yesterday?" you stammered, your face felt like it was burning. She nodded, sparing you from any further embarrassment as she opted to not mention anything, but her smug smile showed she was enjoying this. You began to prepare her coffee, which didn't take very long, to your demise because that meant you'd have to face her again sooner than you'd like. Your eyes flicked quickly to the clock on the wall, it was barely 7am. You served her coffee and brought it back to her at the counter, settling it down gently in front of her. Faster than you could register, her arm shot out to touch yours, and you let out a soft gasp as she held on to your wrist with surprising strength. Her fingers brushed against the skin of your hands, the nails scraping your skin faintly, causing a shudder to go up your spine. 

"Such soft skin…" she murmured, "I wonder how easily it'd scar." At her comment your eyes widened in freight, what was she talking about? She withdrew her hand and pulled out her wallet from her pocket. "How much would it be?" she asked casually, as if she hadn't just wondered about something extremely concerning. 

You stated the price and she nodded, paying and then with a smooth motion put her wallet away and picked up her coffee. She began walking to the door as if everything was completely normal, and paused before she reached the door. 

"By the way, it's Moira. Moira O'Deorain." she said, then threw a wink over her shoulder as she added, "But if you ever feel compelled to stroke my ego, Dr. O'Deorain will also suffice." and with that, exited the coffee shop and disappeared around the corner once more. You grasped on to the counter as you felt a heavy, shuddering gasp escape you hadn't realized you'd been holding in the first place. Every joint in your body felt like it had been replaced with gelatin. You tried to excuse her strange behavior for some sort of scientist thing. Scientists are curious by nature after all, aren't they? Surely she's just curious to see what will get under your skin.

You found the rest of your day went dreadfully slow as a certain doctor flooded through your brain like wildfire, which you presumed was fitting considering her wild, untamable hair color and eyes. She was equal parts frightening and alluring, and you couldn't help but feel like a fly being drawn to a venus fly trap. Surely she'd be your doom, but you couldn't help but sigh as you thought about those elongated fingers on your skin, tracing your body with a claw. 

Soon enough, it indeed became the habit of Moira to pass by the coffee shop very often, however whenever you saw her it was only during your morning shifts. If she locked eyes onto you behind the counter, she'd smile devilishly and would be sure to tease you about anything she could find to make your cheeks heat in shame, or some days in which she was more bold, in shame _and_ lust. You hated to admit it, but the fiery hair and hetero-chromatic gaze were starting to grow on you, and your heart beat frantically in your chest whenever she drew near. It had been two months since you'd met her, and you felt like you'd become a puddle at her feet every time she spoke to you. 

It was once again early in the morning, and it was the first time since meeting Moira that it was your turn to open up the shop since usually your boss or manager did it. You walked up to the door, fumbling with the keys for a moment, and caught the familiar smell of cigarettes next to you and heard a soft crunch as she put it out under her shoe. Your breath caught in your throat as she leaned over your shoulder behind you, the strong smell of cologne and cigarettes dominated your nose as much as her strong presence dominated your mind. You turned to the side a bit to look at her, she had a wide, sinister smile. 

"Good morning, y/n." she cooed, small wisps of smoke trailing from her breath as she spoke, giving her a more fiery look than usual. You felt your body break out in goosebumps as your hand unlocked the door and opened it, allowing the both of you to step inside. This time, instead of retreating to the safety behind the counter, you - stupidly - stopped to talk to her by the customer's area. You leaned your back on the counter and scowled at her while she looked at you with deep interest, as if she was attempting to read you. You noticed she was dressed formally as usual, however this time she wore an open blazer, it was black and appeared to be made of satin based on the way it softly reflected the lights of the room. Her shirt was deep purple, and she had a black tie tucked into the waistline of her black and noticeably more fitted than usual pants. 

"Are we going to have a staring competition now?" she chuckled, then added, "Or are you going to finally speak to me? You didn't even say good morning." she pouted slightly, and you felt your face flare with heat as she mocked you. You decided to ignore her teasing the best you could, gripping the counter behind you with your hands so hard your knuckles were white. 

"Are you here this early every morning?" you asked tersely. Your tone only made her grin wider, as she took a few slow steps towards you, but stopped to reply, toying with you. 

"Yes, I do, but I don't come in unless it's your lovely body opening the door." she said with a playful voice, "I usually leave and return later in the morning in hopes of finding out you are there for a morning shift. After all, by the afternoon I'm usually far too absorbed in my work to drop by. Even for someone as amusing as you, mo stór." 

You found yourself freezing in your spot, did she just call you lovely? Hell, she admitted to _looking_ for you when her schedule allowed it. Your head swam as you tried to process this information, but you became more dizzy as you inhaled her scent once more and realized she'd now invaded your space. Her hands rested on the counter by your own, effortlessly trapping you and her back hunched slightly so she could look at you more directly in the face. 

"Is something the matter?" she teased, causing your cheeks to flush a bright shade of red, competing with her hair color. This caused her grin to become sinister once more by your reaction, and lack of words. She brought up a hand to your chin, and tilted your head up to look directly at her. Your breath caught in your throat at the proximity and her intense gaze that never seemed to cease. 

"Hmm… Álainn…" she said under her breath, you caught it, but didn't know what it meant, which just added in to your panic. You had learned a while back she was Irish, so you assumed she was speaking in her native language, but apart from that had no idea what it could mean and hoped she wasn't being cruel. 

Being this close to her, you realized something you hadn't noticed before. Your hand reached up to cup her cheek so gently, your touch was almost ethereal. This interrupted whatever Moira was thinking about as slight confusion became apparent on her face. 

"You have freckles…" you whispered faintly in awe at your new discovery, as your thumb just barely grazed over her cheek. Moira stiffened at your touch, as if suddenly uncomfortable she was no longer completely in control. She brought a hand up to rest upon yours and you didn't realize you had gravitated together until you felt her nose brush against yours. Your hot breath intermingling with hers as you became lost to the moment. Further catching her off guard, it was you who closed the distance, releasing a sigh against her as your lips connected. The kiss started gentle, curious, and Moira's thumb rubbed across the back of your hand still cupping her cheek. Gentle did not suffice for long as she pressed further into you, her hands coming down to wrap around your waist while her body pushed you forward and onto the counter's surface. You groaned at the sensation of her tongue swiping across your lip, demanding entrance which you granted easily. Your legs wrapped around her waist and your arms locked around her neck to pull her as close to you as possible. With a hand tangling into red locks, you forced her head to tilt in order to deepen the kiss, causing Moira to growl into your mouth. You responded with a whimper and she pressed into you, her hands went under your shirt to roam around your flesh, her nails scratching you, sending tremors throughout your body. It was barely more than a couple of kisses and you felt like you were pudding under her hands, unable to resist the shy sighs that escaped your mouth whenever she grazed over a sensitive area. The noises you made only seemed to provoke her further as she pushed you down onto the counter, your arms around her neck pulling her down with you as she began to press harsh kisses along your jaw and neck. She nipped at the skin, teasing and pulling it with her teeth hard enough to sting, but not enough to leave too many marks. You groaned and gasped more loudly now, your arms and legs still wrapped fiercely around her in order to keep her heat against you. Her hips pressing against your groin sent another cry out of you as you desperately tried to grind against her, your body on fire. Another low growl was Moira's reply as she humped into you forcefully, and the friction of her slacks against your jeans was delicious and teasing. Her hands pushed your shirt and bra up with one smooth motion as she began to devour the flesh at your chest. Her thumb teased one nipple causing you to arch your back into the feeling, and you moaned deeply as her lips connected with the other bud. She nipped and pulled at it, scraping her teeth over it and then circled it with her tongue. 

"Moira…" you gasped as you threw your head back, surrendering yourself to the sensations. With your head leaned back, in your haze your eyes locked on to the clock, and finally you managed to read it. You tensed up immediately, causing Moira to stop in concern, she looked at you, then followed your gaze to the clock, it read 7am, meaning your coworkers would start arriving within 20 minutes and you had yet to prepare the coffee shop for the day. She sighed and adjusted your clothes, then pulled you back up to be sitting on the counter. She pressed another searing kiss to your lips, before parting to speak. 

"Mm… I apologize for being so entertained by the teasing that it appears we do not have enough time to finish our play." she said, attempting to be calm but you heard a certain edge to her voice, like she was thoroughly disappointed that she didn't get to finish what she'd started. You sighed and pressed another kiss to her lips, she returned the kiss but eventually drew away again. 

"I hate work." you said glumly, your body still felt uncomfortably hot and sensitive. Moira chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair, as she slowly peeled away from you. 

"Alas, mo stór. I must go, for I need to work as well. I'm not late, but definitely much later than I usually am. Say how about… We pick up where we left off another time?" 

"I guess so…" you groaned, hugging yourself because you felt cold without her body pressed against yours. "My shift ends at 2pm."

Moira chuckled as she idly readjusted her tie. 

"Oh, I'm afraid it cannot be today. You see I work all day because there is always something to be discovered if I can only find it." she said wistfully, "I leave work usually around 2 in the morning, and return by 7am."

You gasped and looked at her incredulously. She works all day? How is that humanly possible? As if sensing your unease, she came back into your personal space to press a kiss to your jaw, and you released a whimper. 

"I do not need coffee today, I am plenty awake." she smirked, "I will leave you to your devices. May we meet again, mo stór." 

With that she left the coffee shop, leaving you a heated mess. You buried your face into your hands, and then looked up at the clock. It read 7:06, and you groaned exasperated. Finally bringing yourself to stand, you cleaned the shop and prepared the place for the day, your groin remained on fire for the rest of the day. 

When you finally arrived at your flat, you did not waste a single moment. You shut the door behind you and didn't even bother entering your room. Your clothes already strewn across the floor as you threw yourself onto your couch and cupped your core. You immediately bucked into your hand, which slid easily against you as you were drenched. The whole shift you couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning, and you felt an ache so severe between your legs it was unbearable. You hissed as you grinded against the palm of your hand, then decided a quick release would be optimal, considering your desperation and easily slid in two fingers to the knuckle. You groaned and your free hand rubbed against the rest of your body, causing uncontrollable twitches because you were so sensitive. Your fingers made quick work of your sopping hole, but it wasn't enough as you inserted a third finger, and adjusted your hand so your thumb would rub by your clit with every stroke. You cried out raggedy and arched your back as you felt a familiar heat begin to coil around your body, wrapping you in euphoria and more desperation. Your pace quickened and you inserted a fourth finger, your cries echoing off the walls along with the lewd squelching sounds of your hand frantically pushing you towards your limit. You curled your fingers and brought your other hand down to rub your clit furiously, your vision had black dots in it as you flirted with the edge of oblivion. Finally, it rushed over you, heat spread through your veins like molten lava and your body arches so severely, your hips lifted from the couch as your hands didn't stop in their harsh pace. Keeping yourself drunk in pleasure you screamed as several more orgasms ripped through your body, until you did indeed pass out. 

You woke later that night, it was half an hour past midnight. Your body felt sore yet pleased, as you moved up into a sitting position on the couch. Your dark flat surrounded you and you made your way to the bathroom by memory in the dark, and flicked on the lights. When you saw yourself in the mirror you gasped. What did you do to yourself? Or more correctly, what _hadn't_ you done? Your naked body was covered in scratch marks and bruises from where you'd clung to your own skin. However across your chest were a variety of bite marks and hickeys you realized hadn't been done by yourself obviously, but rather by Moira in the morning. You shuddered as you turned on the water to take a shower and finally clean off the layers of your long day. You sighed as the water hit your skin and soothed the many pains and aches you had, you were sated, for now. You hated the fact that you could never be sated now until you felt the real deal, and it wasn't your hands, but rather Moira's and those long claws gripping at your flesh. You released another shudder as your hand ghosted by your folds yet again. 

You spent the rest of the night getting off to thoughts of a certain doctor until you passed out again on your bed around 4am.

Translations (Don't hesitate to tell me if any words/phrases were used incorrectly!):

Mo stór - my darling/my dear

Álainn - lovely/gorgeous/delicious/attractive 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Reviews help me improve and motivate me to keep writing u.u  
> I won't always reply bc I get shy, but I always appreciate reading them. <3
> 
> There will be a follow up chapter! Fret not!


End file.
